Amigo
by xilema95
Summary: Un regalo es lo último que L hubiera esperado por su parte. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, L!


**Amigo**

El joven de cabello azabache abre los ojos con pesadez, parpadeando repetidas ocasiones para comprobar que estuviera bien despierto. Una vez que hubo comprobado que en verdad había amanecido, suelta un pesado suspiro. Ninguna otra fecha era más agobiante y fatídica para él que aquella. Quizás para las demás personas, las primaveras son el mejor día de sus vidas; llenos de regalos y felicitaciones por parte de sus amigos y seres queridos.

Pero no en su caso.

Para L, el treinta y uno de octubre era sólo un día más. Cargado de investigaciones, y una monótona rutina para seguir. Ducharse, desayunar, trabajar, y dormir unas escasas horas.

Nada más.

Se levanta de la misma manera que lo hubiera hecho un hombre de tercera edad cansado de vivir, arrastrando los pies con mayor lentitud que nunca. Observa la cama vacía y fría, donde ya no se encontraba aquél rehén del que sospechaba. Había abandonado toda sospecha de Yagami hijo al no tener pruebas suficientes, y por ende, hacía sólo unos días había regresado a su propio hogar. Seguramente Light se encontraría arreglando la casa con su hiperactiva hermana y su amorosa madre; después de todo, era halloween.

Luego de alistarse con la misma ropa de siempre, Watari le lleva un desayuno especial, mostrando esa cálida sonrisa que sólo él podía ofrecerle.

—Feliz cumpleaños, joven Ryuzaki. —extiende la bandeja, mostrando un deleitable mar de pastelillos, galletas y chocolates que serían el paraíso de cualquier niño pequeño. El broche de oro era un enorme pastel que aún aguardaba en el carrito, lleno de fresas y con cubierta extra de chocolate. Tenía las letras escritas: "Happy Birthday".

—Gracias, Watari… — muestra una sincera sonrisa, tomando aquellos bocadillos que su padre se había molestado en preparar sólo para él. Pero simplemente no podía terminar de alegrarse.

— ¿Le ocurre algo?

—No; todo está bien.

Igual que siempre. Ese era el problema de L. Agradecía infinitamente a Watari por todo; por ser el mejor padre que hubiera podido desear, por hacerlo sentir como alguien normal y especial. Pero L sentía la necesidad de algo más. Algo que no podía explicar con palabras.

Después del desayuno, tuvo horas de trabajo, ayudado por el genio castaño, que se ofrecía para continuar la investigación. Pero aún así, sentía sus nervios explotar. El ambiente le resultaba irascible y asfixiante, al grado de hacerlo trabajar un quince por ciento más lento que de costumbre. Mas sin embargo, una mano toca su hombro suavemente, salvándolo de aquel mar de sentimientos tan nauseabundos para él.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Murmura el chico de pupilas color miel—. Llevo varias veces hablándote, y pareces estar en tu propio mundo.

—Estoy bien, quizás sólo un poco fatigado…

— ¿Por qué no descansas un poco? Ya casi terminamos por hoy.

—Gracias, pero no.

—Pero Ryuzaki…

—Dije que estoy…

— ¡Siempre dices eso!—interrumpe harto, al notar la esquividad del detective—. Nunca admites cuando te sucede algo, a pesar de que tenemos más confianza al trabajar por varios meses. ¿Y te haces llamar un amigo?

—Que seas mi amigo, no quiere decir que te cuente todo lo que siento y pienso.

—No; tú nunca dices nada. Jamás lo haces.

— ¿Cuál es el problema con eso? —inquiere con prepotencia, ahora que la molestia de Yagami había alimentado su propio disgusto.

— ¡Que jamás confías en las personas! ¿Has confiado en alguien como para contarle algo muy personal tuyo? Apuesto a que no, ¿¡Eh!

— ¿Y para qué serviría? ¿Con eso me quieres decir que para que pueda tener amigos debo ser un libro abierto?

— ¡No; maldita sea! ¡Pero al menos puedes intentarlo con las personas a las que dices tenerles confianza!

— ¡Igual nunca nadie se ha molestado en averiguar nada de mí! —Su resentimiento escapa inevitablemente, callando a Light—. Nunca nadie se acercó a mí cuando era pequeño a pedir mi amistad, o siquiera a saber mi nombre… Tan sólo me miraban de la misma manera que a una pared. ¿Esperas que abra mi corazón con personas así? ¿Que siga siendo igual de iluso?

Aquello había cortado toda la tensión, abriendo paso a la comprensión y a la melancolía. L continúa ensimismado, cabizbajo. Después de aquella confesión, sabía que se había vuelto aún más vulnerable ante su engreído y perfecto "amigo". Light, por el contrario, se encamina hacia un cajón donde estaba trabajando, extrayendo algo. Se acerca hasta L, indeciso y arrepentido por haber provocado ese declive emocional en el inglés.

—Ryuzaki.

L eleva la vista, observando una pequeña bolsa de regalo que sostenía la mano ajena. Encara atónito a Light, quien simplemente desvía la mirada hacia un lado, frunciendo levemente el ceño para ocultar su vergüenza.

— ¿Pero por qué... cómo sabías que…?

—Watari me lo dijo ayer, cuando lo vi preparando un pastel aún más grande de lo normal… —mete las manos en sus bolsillos, incapaz de encontrar una posición más natural—. Insistí mucho para que me lo confesara, es igual de necio que tú… pero…

El pelinegro toma el paquete, dubitativo. Finalmente lo abre, encontrando un reloj plateado y muy fino. Debía haber costado mucho. ¿Por qué tomarse molestias por él? Era lo que pensaba, sin poder encontrar las palabras para poder expresar su asombro y su agradecimiento. Observa a Light con un brillo en sus ojos; un brillo de felicidad y conforte, que jamás había experimentado hacia alguien más aparte de Watari. Yagami muestra una sonrisa sincera, acercándose al pelinegro.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Ryuzaki. —rodea con sus brazos el cuerpo contrario, compartiendo un cálido y especial abrazo.

—Gracias… —una pequeña y tímida sonrisa surca por sus labios, correspondiendo al afectuoso acto.

Quizás si existían personas que deseaban saber de él, más allá de su faceta de detective. Light era una de esas personas, y lo agradecía infinitamente. Gracias a Light, aquél había sido un día diferente; un cumpleaños diferente… Para bien.

**::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::**

**Algo chiquito para conmemorar a L =3, ¡mi le desea un feliz cumpleaños! *-* Espero les haya gustado (lo sentí raro xDD), dejen sus reviews para saber qué opinan. ¡Se cuidan y feliz halloween! ;D**


End file.
